User talk:Skyeblood
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Cirquedufreaky/*DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE SERIES!!*/Skyeblood-20100409042106 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 10:05, 9 April 2010 I agree with you 100% about vampire romances being stupid. I also saw Twilight and hated it.Mr.black 01:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I also hate Twilight I saw it because my sister made me watch it and I'm a guy. I hated it. I wanted to run out of the theater.Mak97 23:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Also agree on hating Twilight, all the characters are total Mary-Sues and annoying. Saw the movie and wanted to throw something at the TV screen to make it go away. TheWallsHaveEars 14:54, April 18, 2010 didoMr.black 20:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) AgreedMak97 00:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 oh my god dat is what i did when my parents bought me the two movies. i felt like giving it to my dogs so they use as chew toys. i had to watch it when i had a sleepover with my friend. she was dying to see it again for hundredth time. twilight sucks so bad. (gets movies and books, and throw it outside the window) skyeblood 02:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) true thatMr.black 13:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) We gotta hate twilight! Darren Shan can kick Edward cullen's sparkly ass skyeblood 05:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah fuck Edward!Mr.black 19:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, edward is more like a stalker than a vampire. plus he is just glitter gone wild. REAL vampires dont glitter in the sun. if they do, then my glitter glue is a vampire too. skyeblood 20:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha lolMr.black 21:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dat is wat I said wen I read da pic. Funny but true. I gave my dog my sisters twilight movie as a chew toy!! I got grounded for a week.Mak97 21:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Aw bummer. I respect u 4 actually doing wat I felt lik doing 4 a long time.--skye blood 05:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I never get much respect from anyoneMak97 21:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Really well looks like I'm the first. But hey we are massive Darren Shan fans & strong anti-twilight fans. --skye blood 01:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I guess we areMak97 21:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Yup. Also dat love crap all the girls just love so much, ugh, gotta hate dat too.--skye blood 23:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ha me too I just find it funny when they say they love someone then the get broken up then they say they hate them then they go and say they love someone else and start all over.I just don't get girls.Mak97 21:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Ya dat is funny. So much for true love. I just don't understand y my friends like dat crap. The notebook, dear john, the last song, & of course twilight--skye blood 01:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) My sister:, "Want to go see the Last Song with me?" me:, "Umm, no thanks, I umm have to do something!Yeah something very important." I was not going to see that, I already wanted to claw my eyes out from watching Twilight with her.Mak97 21:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 I kno, dat is wat my friends did. They invited me to see a random movie, so I said yes. Wen we went, da first choice they said wuz da LAST SONG. I couldn't believe it, my friends chose a fucken romance. I thought dat we were going 2 see da CLASH of the TITANS, guess I wuz wrong. When they made their final decision, I brought out my iPod & sunglasses & simply took a nap during da entire movie. Sadly, I could still hear da movie, & in a weird way, it gav me a nightmare. I don't kno how dat happened but I remember flinching at da end of da movie. Dat wuz not a good Saturday for me. --skye blood 05:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ha that would've been me! It was werid cause in science one day my teacher started talking about that movie cause of his daughter and one of my girl classmates goes"Miley dies in the end!No she doesn't I'm just joking!"I wanted to throw a party at first then she said she was kidding that ruined my day.Mak97 21:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 First of all, your teacher is being tortured by his daughter, I should kno I always do dat to my dad wen i wuz lil. Second, we all want Miley dead, she is such a bitch especially her show. To me she is a disgrace to girls. If she died I would throw a party & have da guys buy da food while da girls cry their eyes out. I hate her as much as I hate my teachers & Edward Cullen. Miley is just a poor excuse compared to Debbie Hemlock. Darren Shan is better than Edward Cullen just like Debbie Hemlock is better than Miley Cyrus. Action is better than romance.--skye blood 05:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No he isnt being tortured he likes Miley Cyrus.Which is scary!He put up pictures of her and Hannnah Monatana on his door of the classroom for when he went to her concert.It was creepyMak97 14:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Dat is just pain sad & scary at da same time. I mean wat in da world? Why would a teacher like dat bitch? I mean my teachers, even though they're retarded, would nevr like her. One is really into music & hates her. Two are into pop music & hate her. Matter of fact one of my teachers just said straight foward dat Miley is a bitch & dat she can't sing for shit. He said those exact same words & I go to a catholic skool. But all da guys & I said, "nice. Welcome to da club." it was creepy how we said it da same time, but all da girls were pissed. I didn't care, I was hella laughing wen they were shock. Hey it's da truth. --skye blood 15:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow youre teaches said that?? I wonder what your principal would say about herMak97 16:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 ya my principal would say, "wat did you say? this is a catholic school. we educate them to be closer to God, not teach them bad words. the words of the devil. but dont say that again." and give him a warning, which we will be all going "oooooo" or just laughing our asses off. my teacher would turn either tomato red or cherry red which will make us laugh even harder. the redder my teacher gets, the harder we laugh. seriously, we are cruel children, but we are proud of it. skye blood 17:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah so am iMr.black 00:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool welcome to da CCC (cruel children club) (doesn't exist, made it up at da top of my head) --skye blood 01:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) weve got so much in comon maybe were related or somthinMr.black 01:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya I was thinking lik dat wen u said dat u hated twilight. In a way, I hav a feel u might be a sibling or something. I wonder... --skye blood 02:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess they should call this "find your long lost sibling wiki" nowMak97 19:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 yeah!Mr.black 21:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya I felt dat sibling connecting connection wen I first talked to u guys. I kept thinking in my head dat u two are like my brothers. It's actually true, u two are like my favorite brother but except there are two of u. It is weird, maybe my parents never told da whole truth of my siblings. Maybe.... --skye blood 04:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I could tell my sisters aren't my real sisters...or at least thats what I hope.Mak97 19:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 hahahaMr.black 21:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol I feel u. I think most of my siblings are not evn related to me cuz my sister gets lazy easily, esp. wen she is tired. My oldest brother, idk his interest is cuz I just met him a few yrs ago. My second oldest brother is Mr. Goody two Shoes, a real parent's boy. And my third older brother is definely someone I think I'm related to. I kno a lot of kids but I only hav half-siblings. --skye blood 23:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) i also sometimes feel dat im not related to my siblings cause my bro is a weak little mamas boy and my sister is as annoying as hellMr.black 00:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC)